GLaDOS' testing track (Portal 2)
|constructed = |destroyed = |location = Aperture Science Enrichment Center |builder =*Aperture Science technicians *GLaDOS |era = Portal 2 |affiliation = Aperture Science |maps =*sp_a1_intro6 *sp_a2_laser_intro *sp_a2_laser_stairs *sp_a2_dual_lasers *sp_a2_laser_over_goo *sp_a2_catapult_intro *sp_a2_trust_fling *sp_a2_pit_flings *sp_a2_fizzler_intro *sp_a2_sphere_peek *sp_a2_ricochet *sp_a2_bridge_intro *sp_a2_bridge_the_gap *sp_a2_turret_intro *sp_a2_laser_relays *sp_a2_turret_blocker *sp_a2_laser_vs_turret *sp_a2_pull_the_rug *sp_a2_column_blocker *sp_a2_laser_chaining *sp_a2_triple_laser *sp_a2_bts1 |designer = |hidei = |hideu = |hideg = }} GLaDOS' Testing Track (Portal 2) is the newly built testing course featured in Portal 2, consisting of 22 test chambers. Its start, the very last test chamber from the original testing track in Portal, is connected to the Incinerator Room. The final chamber for this course would have been Test Chamber 22, which is a death trap for Chell. This testing course was used after GLaDOS had been reactivated by accident, courtesy of Wheatley. Since her awakening, GLaDOS has been fixing not only the chambers related to the test course, but the entire Enrichment Center itself. Chell will witness the drastic changes of these chambers from being overgrown and ruined, to a more clean and perfected state. Test Chambers Test Chamber 01 Starting the second chapter, The Cold Boot, it is the first chamber GLaDOS sends Chell through after her. It is actually Test Chamber 06 of GLaDOS' original testing track, but with the Thermal Discouragement Beam replacing the energy pellet. The player uses the beam to activate a lift which sends them up to the doorway. Test Chamber 02 In this test, GLaDOS introduces the Discouragement Redirection Cubes that were built just before Chell had tried to escape in the first Portal. It involves redirecting lasers via the Cube and using portals. Wheatley can be seen briefly near a torn room where the redirection cube can be obtained. Test Chamber 03 In third chamber, Chell uses a Weighted Pivot Cube and portals to redirect beams to receptacles to open the chamberlock door. A Ratman den can be found in this test chamber, along with an Aperture Science Radio that plays "Exile Vilify". Test Chamber 04 Test Chamber 05 Introduces the Aerial Faith Plate testing element. Test Chamber 06 This test involves more advanced use of Aerial Faith Plates. The main objective is to use the momentum of the Faith Plates to put a Weighted Storage Cube on a button on a ledge. Before the Weighted Storage Cube can be received through the Vital Apparatus Vent, several items from Portal, from later areas or from the co-op campaign drop out, including a chair, a Defective Turret, two Edgeless Safety Cubes, a working radio and a CD. Unlike previous encountered radios, the radio in this chamber plays Still Alive, like the radios in Portal. Getting the radio to the Ratman Den in the chamber causes it to play a hidden transmission, which unlocks the Final Transmission achievement. Getting the Weighted Storage Cube onto the button without touching it will unlock the Drop Box achievement. Test Chamber 07 Test Chamber 08 Test Chamber 09 Starts the third chapter, The Return. Test Chamber 10 In this chamber, both types of cubes are used to stop and redirect Discouragement Beams, the goal being to use Aerial Faith plates to ascend to the chamber lock. An achievement, Overclocker, is given to the player if the test is completed in 70 seconds or less. Test Chamber 11 Introduces the Hard Light Bridge testing element. Test Chamber 12 Test Chamber 13 Test Chamber 14 Test Chamber 15 Test Chamber 16 Test Chamber 17 Test Chamber 18 Starts the fourth chapter, The Surprise. Test Chamber 19 Test Chamber 20 GLaDOS introduces this test chamber as the first one which is completely functional. With Discouragement Rederection Cubes and 3 Thermal Discouragement Beams, Chell needs to make all of the beams active to open the door. Test Chamber 21 Involves Hard Light Bridges. Midway through the test, Wheatley turns off the lights and reveals himself. He tries talking in a bad American accent, thinking it is beyond GLaDOS' range of hearing, but realizes that is false and just breaks out of the chamber with her. If you use a cheat code to spawn a sphere(a testing element cut out of the game) on the button, the door will open, but the lights won't go out. Then use noclip to go through the door, and hen you'll find yourself in a pitch black room. Test Chamber 22 If the player enters this Test Chamber, they will realize it was a death trap, as the door locks behind them while the room fills with neurotoxin, which will kill the player within 5 seconds of entering the "chamber". There is another door on the adjacent side of the entrance with plants visible through it, but the door shuts itself when the player gets close to it, due to GLaDOS fizzling the Weighted Storage Cube on the button that keeps the door open. There is no way to escape from the "chamber" except by reloading from the last save point. There is also a series of white panels making a heart shape on the wall. Whether this trap was actually Test Chamber 22 is left ambiguous as GLaDOS drops several hints that Chell will have to test for the next 60 years before she dies. On the other hand, she implies she was going to kill Chell after she completed Test Chamber 21 and had apparently finished building ATLAS and P-body to replace Chell by then, so it's possible this was Test Chamber 22, or at least had the same function. List of appearances * Portal 2 * The Final Hours of Portal 2 Category:Aperture Science locations Category:Locations Category:Portal 2 Category:Testing Tracks